


The fall of the goddess of death.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is a story written about some of the characters I created with a couple of well known figures in history. This is my second try at posting my own stuff on here to see what fans think of my ideas.





	1. Heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like the characters let me know. And I could be tempted to write about the school they are at.

Naku stood on the roof with her eyes closed as she let every child's voice washed across her skin. She quickly stepped back out of sight when she heard his voice speaking to the students.

"Alright, you trouble makers make your way inside. Has anyone seen or spotted Naku slinking around?"

Naku wrinkled her nose over his words. 'Really Anubis me slinking around? Come on now you silly dog.'

"You really should try hiding better I could smell you from down there."

Naku jumped as she quickly spun around and hissed at him. "ANUBIS!"

Anubis chuckled softly as he stalked towards her until he had her pinned against the roof. "If you have forgotten you belong to me Naku." He bent his head leaning in to sniff her neck.

Naku couldn't hold back the chill running down her spine. "Back off." She growled at him.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to the one and only male. That isn't your brother my little kitten." Anubis smiled softly at her.

"Just because my grandmother Bast gave me to you doesn't make me yours in any way shape or form Anubis?" Naku said sternly.

Anubis made a disapproving sound before his lips met her's harsh and unforgiving it.

Naku reached up and tried to claw his face.

Anubis grabbed her hand and forced it back down. He pulled back and smiled at her as he licked his bottom lip. "I will only give you up if there was someone else who can touch you. But at last he's married and his son is in love with a human and he is part human. And the other the headmaster is married as well too." He stepped back and adjusted his jacket. "Soon you will come for me." He winked at her before he walked off.

Naku remained right where she was as she tried to catch her breath.

"Did he force himself?"

Naku turned and looked at her brother standing nearby. "No Soren you know grandmother would have tortured him if he did."

Doctor Soren Gray smiled softly. "I wish there was I could fix you so you could be free. But I haven't been able to cure mine or yours."

Naku reached out and touched her brother's cheek lightly. "We are twins. Though you should count your self lucky brother. You can touch another person its why you have that little fairy princess."

Soren nodded his head slightly. "True I have her. And you have sadly Anubis the god of death." He shook his head slightly. "I don't know what to tell you, sister?"

Naku shook her head slightly. "It's okay Soren I have to go the headmaster needs me." She said before she jumped off the roof and walked inside. It wasn't long until she headed into the headmaster's office. "Sir?"

Lucifer turned and looked at Naku. "Ah good you're here I have a request I need for you to do and another person."

"Another person sir?" Naku asked.

"Yes anyway, a student of ours haven't shown up yet. I need you and that other person to go and see what happened. And help them get here so I can know what happens. And make sure it doesn't happen again for them or anyone else for that matter." Lucifer said before he sat down at his desk.

"Who is this other person, sir?" Naku asked.

"You can go now Naku and I will see you when you get back." He said simply as he waved her off.

Naku glared at him before she turned and walked out of his office. "Annoying bastard." She muttered.

"I heard that!" Lucifer muttered.

"Good." She responded and walked out of the school and turned before she walked to the teacher's dorms to get ready. It didn't take long for her to get ready as she walked out from being dressed in a skin-tight outfit in shades of purple that matched her hair, nails, and eye color as well. To wearing a knee length skirt and dress shoes and her normal purple knee high boots. When she saw who was waiting for her she hissed.

Anubis raised an eyebrow at her. "You're looking sexy as ever." He said smirking as he was now wearing a black business suit and matching black dress shoes too.

"So he picked you to go on this?" She asked glaring at him.

"My dear naughty little kitten. I have told you once before. I go where you go as well as you go where I go." He held out his hand to her. "Care to go, my goddess?"

Naku walked right past him as she headed to the portal gate.

Anubis rolled his eyes skyward before he quickly but quietly followed after her.

Naku made it to the portal gate first and walked right through it. Once on the other side, she noticed something was rather strange. "Odd?" She couldn't shake the feeling something was off here. And before she could turn and walk back through the portal it closed just as she saw Anubis's face and something hit her in the neck as she fell to the ground.

Anubis couldn't believe what he saw and pounded on the closed portal gate.

Lucifer came running when he heard Anubis's unholy howl. "What happened were is Naku?"

Anubis turned and glared darkly at Lucifer. "You did this bring her back to me?"

Lucifer stepped back and glared back. "Heel and let me work you dumb dog." He said stepping away from him to check out the portal gate.

Anubis stood there quietly glaring daggers threw Lucifer's body.

"Keep glaring at me like that and I will turn to my more nasty side Anubis." He grumbled as he kept on working.

Anubis started with the whole tapping of his foot. "Sir?" He growled out as he kept on glaring at him.

Lucifer kicked it as the portal came back. "Let's check the location and make sure it hasn't moved." Thankfully it was a quick check before he stepped back and looked at Anubis. "Go get your bitch." He said simply.

"Gladly!" Anubis said with a snarl as he went through the portal.

Lucifer shook his head slightly and once Anubis was gone a wicked smirk appeared on Lucifer's face. "Happy breeding and your welcome Anubis." He spun on his heel and walked away humming the song 'when your evil' as he couldn't help the smirk on his face as he kept on walking.


	2. I want you to want me to break you in.

Naku woke up tied to a chair in an empty room. "What the hell?"

A doctor walked in wearing heavy duty rubber gloves. "Oh good your awake your pet will be here soon enough." He said walking towards her.

"I don't have a pet I have a pest." She said simply.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards a small little table near Naku. He pulled the cloth off the table to reveal a needle and a small vile. He filled the vile as he walks back to Naku. "Your father says its time you fall." He said right as he goes to jab her with the needle.

The door busted open and Anubis stood there glaring and clearly highly pissed off. "Step away from her."

Naku glared at him. "I can get out of this on my own Anubis."

"Clearly?" Anubis muttered.

The doctor quickly jabbed Naku in her arm and pressed the plunger down quickly. He pulled out the needle and set it down as he moved back from them. "I was asked too."

Naku felt woozy. "What is it to do?"

Anubis quickly had the doctored pinned. "What was in that needle?"

The doctor looked at him squarely. "A really high dose of an aphrodisiac for neko's. It was given to me by her father and mother." He looked between the pair. "Her father said to tell you that you're welcome." He quickly slipped away.

Anubis walked over and untied Naku's wrist and helped her up onto her feet. "Do you want me to go strangled that doctor or your father."

Naku made the mistake and touched him and looked up into his eyes as she tried wiggling closer to him. "Anubis?" She was almost whimpering.

Anubis felt his body grow hard at that very moment before he swallowed. He pushed her back and magically tied her hands together. "Behave."

Naku looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Anubis shook his head before he turned and opened the portal. He grabbed Naku and pushed her inside with him following behind her. "You can stay in here until your back under control." He made sure the portal was closed. Before he headed towards the exit door.

Naku walked up behind him. "I need you Anubis."

"I will not be used like you wish or be killed later for letting go with you." He left out the part of being hated for it as well too. He turned and started to walk away towards the exit.

Naku snorted. "Bad dog."

Anubis bit the inside of his mouth as he turned to face her. "What was that?"

Naku smirked softly at him. "I said bad dog." She said simply as she cocked her head to the side. "I know you want this." She said placing her hands on her stomach and ran one hand upwards and the other down slip into her pants. "Don't you want to have a taste of what you partly own? To fully own every part of me Anubis?"

Anubis couldn't keep back the snarl as he stood there bewitched by her movements. "Naku?" He growled out the warning.

Naku looked at him innocently. "What don't like it when the prey starts to play back?" She removed her hand from her pants and reached out and ran her wet finger across his bottom lip. "Too bad." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're my prey now."

Anubis couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine as his tongue flicked out and licked his bottom lip. "Witch."

Naku giggled softly. "Far from it Anubis." She stepped back swaying her hips as she stripped out of her clothes for him slowly. "You like what you see and smell?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's yours if you want it?"

Anubis thought he finally got himself to move when he found he hadn't moved. Though one part of his body moved and got hard for her. "Naku?" He growled at her.

"If you're not going to taste or take what I am offering you." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I will go find someone who will Anubis." She kept on walking.

Anubis reached out and pulled her back against him. "What do you feel?"

Naku had a blush on her face as she smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "Its about time." She ground her ass against him. "I can't wait for it to break me in for you either." She leaned up to kiss him.

Anubis moved his face away. "Not while your under this drug." He tied her hands together and dragged her over to the bed. He knelt down before her and pressed her legs open. "I think you have a leak." He smirked as he leaned forward and buried his face into her wet pussy and started to lick her up happily.

Naku purred as she ran her nails across his back as he licks her out.

Anubis tilts her hips up as he buries his face further into her.

Naku threw back her head as she moans loudly as she cums for him. As she digs her nails into his back forgetting what could happen to him by her doing that to him.

Anubis groaned when he felt her claws get dug into his skin. He reached up and gently removed her claws from his skin. He took another lick as he sat up and watched her.

Naku sat there watching him watching her. Her nose twitched and she was about to make a commit when she smelt blood. "Why do I smell blood?"

Anubis looked down at her claws or well fingernails really. "Because you dug your fingernails into my skin sweetheart."

Naku sat up quickly. "You're going to die soon from it."

Anubis saw how back to normal she suddenly looked in her eyes. "Since your back to normal, I will let you go." He removed the spell and went to stand up.

Naku reached out and grabbed him and pulled him back. "Let me tend to that please." She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Anubis sighed softly. 'She's going to kill me.' He couldn't help but mentally grumble about. He laid down on the bed on his stomach.

Naku moved out of the way and straddled his hip's sitting slightly on his ass. She leaned forward and licked the wounds she gave him.

Anubis was trying hard and failing at trying to will away his hard-on. He grew stiff when he swore up and down she moaned at licking his wounds. He moved his head slightly. "Naku?"

Naku leaned in and licked his wound's even sucking on them. She reached down and wiggled a hand under his body. She purred against his skin as she felt his hard-on and rubbed.

Anubis muttered again. "Naku really?"

Naku cleared her throat. "I thought you could still get the poison in your bloodstream."

Anubis rolled over and put her to straddle his waist and held her still. "I am the god of death if you have forgotten. Nothing, not even the woman I want to make into my bitch can break me." He reached up and gently touched her cheek. "I am enjoying this view sweetheart."

Naku looked down and blushed, forgetting she was in the nude. "Pervert."

Anubis chuckled softly. "Far from it. Besides I want to see you like this more often when you're not working." He leans up and kisses her on her lips deeply. "Do you want to... you know?" He winked at her.

Naku smacked him hard in the chest. "Idiot male."

Anubis growled at her as he quickly flipped her over and dragged her under him. "Naughty little bitch." He bent his head and nibbled on her throat.

Naku wiggled under him. "Let me go."

Anubis bit her neck leaving a mark as he ground his hips into hers. "No, you don't."

Naku felt his hard shaft against her center and stopped wiggling then. "Anubis?"

Anubis stopped and whispered hotly in her ear. "I'm tired of your games my queen. Let me make you my bitch queen?" He pulled back to look down at her with pure lust in his eyes and something else as well too.

Naku remained still as she kept staring up into his eyes. "Anubis?"

Anubis sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment before he moved to get off of her.

Naku reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Anubis? When you look at me what do you see?"

Anubis looked up at her sharply. "Mine every yummy inch of you." He swallowed hard. "Unlike other gods, I will not share you with others. I will kill them if they so much place a hand on you." He said simply as he sat up at the edge of the bed. "If you rather I will..." He turned and looked at her sharply when he felt her nails in his arm. "Really woman?" He said looking down at her hand in his skin.

Naku sat up and leaned in as she removed her claws from his arm and licked his blood off her nails. "Unlike my twin brother who had to go with sex to drain people of there life forces. Even sharing his current partner's with others to do so. I don't share is that understood Anubis?"

Anubis mutely nodded his head as he watched her.

Naku leaned in and licked his throat before she bit it. She licked the wounds before she whispered softly against his skin. "I want you to break me." She reached down and cupped his cock still tucked into his pants. "Break me with it please?"


	3. Finally.

Anubis growled as he moves towards her. "Its about damn time." He said just as his lips landed on hers.

Naku kissed him back before she pulled her head backward some. "You're wearing too many clothes you dumb dog." She said with a smirk.

Anubis growled low in his throat at her as he stood and removed all of his clothes. "Keep it up and I will spank you." He stood there in the nude and looked at her. "Do you like what you see?"

Naku leaned forward and licked his chest slowly.

Anubis groaned softly. "You have seen me shirtless before why are you doing this now hmm?"

Naku kept on licking his chest going further down. She looked up and smiled at him. "I kept myself in check." She said reaching out and wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it slowly. "I don't have to now."

Anubis let out a little whimper.

"Unless you want me to hold back?" She said simply.

Anubis glared at her. "Um no more holding back with me ever again my bitch queen." He gently pushed her back against the bed and laid down on top of her. "You have and will always belong to me Naku." He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Naku kissed him back just as hard as he was kissing her. She moaned when she felt him take his cock and put it at her center and teased her with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her claws into his back. When he pushed himself all the way to the hilt inside of her. She pulled back and whimpered against his lips.

Anubis kept himself still as he whispered into her ear. "Retract the claws when it stops hurting." He was trying not to wince at how deep it felt her claws went into his skin.

After a while, Naku removed her claws from his back and whimpered softly. "Please?"

Anubis groaned softly before he started to slowly thrust into her. He made sure to keep his pace slow for her to get used to. Before he picked up his speed as time went on.

Naku brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

Anubis was slamming into her growling as he stared at her face. "MINE!" He growled before he snarled at her. "Say it, say you are mine, and you can cum." He reached down between them and rubbed her nub.

Naku arched her front into him. "Anubis?"

Anubis snarled at her. "Say it."

Naku arched her back hard as she hissed at him. "YOURS!"

Anubis smirked as he pinched her nub hard and twisted it slightly before he whispered hotly into her ear. "Cum for me."

Naku threw her head back as she screamed his name as she came for him.

Anubis kept on thrusting into her for a while until he came with a roar. He kept himself locked with her as he came deep within her. He pulled back after a bit and bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "Later we should so do round two." He moved them so he laid down on his side as he remained locked inside of her.

Naku layed there with her eyes closed. "Pervert." She muttered softly.

"No just been wanting you for a long time. Now I have you I'm never going to let you go." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

Naku cracked an eye open. "Go to sleep creep." She muttered before she closed her eyes and let her self drift off to sleep.

Anubis chuckled softly before he closed his eyes and muttered softly. "Yes, my mate." He said before he drifted off to sleep.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> If this doesn't do well I might just go back to writing about Lucifer (Tv show version) Just PLEASE let me know what you think of the chars.


End file.
